Vanadis
Vanadis(戦姫 (ヴァナディース) ) is a female warrior whose powers beyond anyone could comprehended and even breaking the nature law. Usually devoted as divine deities and an living icon in Zhcted, Vanadis is often plays as a supreme military officer to keep the country safe from any enemy threats. They rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the power of the dragons, the toughest legendary creature of the land. Overview Vanadis are the pride and the protectors of Zhcted, which each has their duty to protect Zhcted's prominent territories. As both warlord and the minister within Zhcted, these Valkyries were worshiped as the living deities within Zhcted . Due to the Vanadis superior powers and ranked, it is also considered as one man army by some. In spite their amazing powers, they are not invulnerable. Depending on their situation, the Vanadis powers could only use once and almost all the powers were limited. Some rare cases, like Sasha who has suffered an unknown blood disease, might proved to be fatal should the Vanadis used too much power. Moreover, the only ones who control the Vanadis actions are no other than the King of Zhcted. The Vanadis may have a right to claimed any territories, as long it is not defiant against the King himself. Plot Legends about the Vanadis Some centuries ago, these goddess were once as princess of 7 seven different tribes before the arrival of the mysterious knight, who claimed himself as the incarnation of the Black Dragon and promised to bring great victory to anyone who submit before him. As the war escalates between kingdoms and the kings from separated kingdoms considered the knight's statement was a sick joke, the 7 tribes instead submitted to the knight as they believe the knights quote as the savior to end the conflict. To prove their loyalty to the knight, each of the tribe elders sent their daughters, who were also trained martial arts and weaponry during their youth, as the knight's concubine harem. The knight then present each of these princesses the Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and the materials were even made by them, and promoted his brave concubines as Vanadis, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from harm. With the Vanadis and the supportive tribes as his aid, the knight lead his army to the Great War and emerged victorious over all kingdoms. As the reward of the new army victory, the knight then established a proud kingdom and named it as the Kingdom of Zhcted. After the establishment of the kingdom, the knight, now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted,separated his 7 territories to his Vanadis as the prime protector of these seven territories(each Vanadis protect each territory). The 1st King of Zhcted then proclaimed that the only person above all the Vanadis will be no other than the King and the Vanadis would do his rule for him to maintain the long-living prosperity of the Kingdom. Thus, the Vanadis legend is born and it is told from generations to another. Earl Vorn's Encounter with the Silver Wind Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara Centuries later after the foundation, one unusual encounter would changed both Vanadis and Zhcted's way of life forever. When Brune suffered it's devastating civil war within, Ellenora Viltara was appointed her troops as the ambush unit over the Brune Main Troops. Although the Brune Main Force is ten times larger than Ellen's 5000 army, it is easily beaten by Ellen's decisive ambush. Through the onslaught, only few such as Tigrevrumud Vorn, Zion Thenardier, Marthus Rodante and others survived the ordeal and slipped away from the chaos. The Silver Wind Vanadis's ambush not only crushed the Brune Main Army's morale, but also captured Tigre as it's prisoner of war as she recognized Tigre's archery. Prince Regnas was "dead" by an unknown assailant and Brune is suffered it's internal chaos with both it's royal crown prince, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Ganelon were now took control over the Court internal affairs. Being the sole "prisoner of war" ever be held by Vanadis, Tigre received countless scorns from Leitmeritz Army as the rumors of his capture is because Ellen has "fallen in love in first sight". Tigre's worth would be then recognized after he rescued Ellen from the unknown assassin in an amazing distance, something that not even the Leitmeritz expert archers could do. Alsace Rescue and Civil War Between Vanadis, The news about Tigre's "treason" had reached Zhcted Post Brune Civil War & Asvarre's Prince Wars Torbalan's Invasion In the aftermath of the Civil War within Asvarre, . The ambush of the Brave Fire Vanadis's Death, Earl of Vorn's Amnesia With Sasha gone, only 6 Vanadis remained in duty in Zhcted. Out of all Vanadis, only Ellen and Liza paid their visit towards Sasha while other sent a mourn letter about her passing. However, both visited the Brave Fire Vanadis in a different time (Ellen visited Sasha before her death while Liza just learned over Sasha's passing.) Zhcted Next Legacy and Another Vanadis Civil War ---Coming Soon!--- In the aftermath of the Civil War within Asvarre, . The ambush of the Brave Fire Vanadis's Death, Earl of Vorn's Amnesia With Sasha gone, only 6 Vanadis remained in duty in Zhcted. Out of all Vanadis, only Ellen and Liza paid their visit towards Sasha while other sent a mourn letter about her passing. However, both visited the Brave Fire Vanadis in a different time (Ellen visited Sasha before her death while Liza just learned over Sasha's passing.) Zhcted Next Legacy and Another Vanadis Civil War ---Coming Soon!--- Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) Main Article:Viralt The Viralt (Dragonic Weapon) is a sacred weapons which are owned only by the Vanadis. Rumored that the material made by the dragons, these sacred weapon consist of elementary power that exceed the magician spells so dangerously that they can caused uninvited disasters, thus the have to be handled by the Vanadis. Each of these weapons has their own elementary powers to protect their masters from harm. They also managed to oddly responded to any anomaly phenomenal (such as Tigre's Black Bow) and anything odd happens around them. The Viralt (Dragonic Weapon) are also sentient, not only they choose and communicate with their Vanadis, they also communicate with other people as well, especially Tigre. Depending on the Vanadis mood, these weapons are also shared their owners emotion by changing the atmosphere, such as Arifal's michievous and teasing winds, or Lavias' frosty jealousy. List of Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) Main Article: Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) List of Vanadis They are total 7 Vanadis around Zhcted. Each Vanadis has their own territory and their role is to defend it from the threats of the invading kingdoms while support the territories. Current Vanadis Former Vanadis Trivia *The legendary myth about the Vanadis is based on a goddess with the same name from the Norse Mythology, though there are some sources that say the name is also based on the Slavic and German Folklore in the past European ancient times. **Vanadis is one of the other names for Freyja, Norse goddess of Beauty and Queen of the Valkyries. *Of all the Vanadis, Olga is the sole Vanadis with a child figure and was originally mistaken as a boy (although she was cloaked at the time). *In one running gag (fan service joke), Tigre will always see a Vanadis naked at least once, or be caught in a compromising position with them; which his accidents often made the Vanadis (even the benevolent Sophie found it offensive, which she began her affection towards Tigre as well) misunderstand him as a pervert and livid about him. *This numbers of the Vanadis are based on the 7 Deadly Sins (oddly enough, this includes the 7 Great Virtues as well) within Zhcted. Here as follows: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted